Not so Cunning
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: They tried much harder than before not to be told apart... she still could, though. HikaKao oneshot.


Title: Not so Cunning  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao

(I changed my style slightly by putting "END" at the end of it. Tell me if you like it better that way, okay?)

They were both quiet. After the events of that particular day, they didn't want to mention it. How was it possible? They had been told apart by her many times before, and had tried to 'fix' that so she couldn't. Just for one day, they tried to be completely different.

Finally, Kaoru broke the silence between them in their bedroom.

"Hikaru…" he whispered, not looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Did you do something?" Hikaru asked, turning over on his right side so that he faced his little brother in their bed.

"It's all my fault… that she told us apart." He still wouldn't look at Hikaru. The older twin snuggled up close to the younger, giving him a hug.

"I don't blame you."

"But we tried so hard… everyone as confused all day except for her! And it was all because I still clung to you all day like the submissive twin all day long like usual…"

"I don't think it's all that. She didn't mention that I was also doing that 'big brother protecting his younger brother' thing all day long, too…"

They had gone _very _far today. They tried to switch personalities, switch seats, switch the things they did… they switched parts in their hair for the day, and Hikaru was supposed to play as Kaoru in their Brotherly Love act… but, still…

_"Hikaru, Kaoru… what are you __**doing**__?" Haruhi asked. They were doing their act, and Kaoru was tilting Hikaru's chin up. She saw that they were completely reversed._

_"Just like it looks like." Hikaru said._

_"Entertaining the girls like we always do. Why do you ask?"_

_"It's just that you two switched everything you did all day long… is this some sort of prank?" they were so surprised._

_"But…" Kaoru said._

_"…I don't understand…" Hikaru said._

_"How did you know?!" they said together._

_"Hikaru still had way too much pride when he walked. Kaoru was still the more timid one today. Kaoru replied sounding politely when I asked you what you were doing, and Hikaru had trouble in his math class because it wasn't Hikaru, it was Kaoru! Instead of doodling when you got bored, you still read, Kaoru, and Hikaru didn't drop any of his habits, either. And Kaoru still clung to you all day long submissively as always." With that, Haruhi walked away. They couldn't believe it… so many things had been described. She knew so much about them, and they failed to notice the little things the other twin did…_

"…Figure she could tell us apart if we had the same part and didn't speak unless it was in unison? We could practice it all night and work harder tomorrow. And walk arm in arm… and—"

"How would it work in the Host Club, though? One of us has to be submissive."

"We'd have to escape and go home early. Our act is a deal breaker. She'd tell instantly."

The next day…

"Hikaru, Kaoru… what are you doing?" Haruhi asked in first period at the end of class.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're just sitting." They said in unison. She made a face and then pointed to the right and to the left, telling them apart. "This one's Hikaru, this one's Kaoru. Hikaru's voice is a little bit deeper, and he won't quit fiddling with his hands, and Kaoru's just sitting there quietly. You can't fool me." She turned away from them and left to her next class. They couldn't believe her.

That night…

"Hikaru?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…_I_was the one that wouldn't quit moving my hands…"

"But I still sounded too quiet…"

"Oh, no, it was me that was at fault! I was too loud…"

Thy stayed quiet for awhile before Hikaru broke the silence.

"She's starting to freak me out… knowing like that."

"Yeah, it's like she's omniscient…"

"Nah, that's Kyoya's job. But she sure does know a lot about us…"

"And we don't really know much about her…"

They went quiet for a few minutes.

"Kaoru… I know you wanted me to get close to her, and thought I liked her… but I don't like how somebody can intrude on our world like this."

"But… what will we do when we have to separate?"

"Let me put it this way: when life gives you lemons, make grape juice, and let the world wonder how you did it. We're not going to separate."

"You promise? No, don't promise… it'll hurt if the promise gets broken."

"You act as though I break promises, with you…"

"You don't, but someone could force us to break apart… like Mom and Dad…"

"We could run away together if they try to marry us off…"

"And both of us get married instead?" Kaoru said, amused.

"Why not? I wouldn't want to separate from you. And it gives me an excuse to touch you inappropriately at night." He grabbed Kaoru's butt, making the younger twin gasp and then giggle.

"You _already _do that every night!"

"So? It'd be more fun to make our relationship legit."

"Mom and Dad would—"

"—kill us? Not if they don't find us." Hikaru winked.

"You'd run away with me?" Kaoru asked happily.

"And elope. Yes."

They held each other in silence for a few minutes until Kaoru broke the silence.

"…Figure Haruhi could tell us apart if we showed up tomorrow in matching wedding dresses?"

**END**


End file.
